


Towels (Hardenshipping Fic)

by anamnesisapproaches



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Archie is a sweetheart and dork, Archie takes off Maxie’s clothes but not as a lemon, Cold, Common Cold, Fluff, He just needed to remove them cause they were wet, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maxie needs a hug, Minor Angst, Minor Swearing, Rain, Sickfic, Sickness, Storms, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisapproaches/pseuds/anamnesisapproaches
Summary: Maxie gets caught in a thunderstorm, the polar opposite of what he likes out of a day. Archie finds him outside soaking wet and gets worried.Hurt/Comfort.





	Towels (Hardenshipping Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Rushed work I made at 3 AM in a desperate attempt to write something before passing out.

Pouring rain drowned out all sound, Maxie hobbling through the dreary weather in attempt to speed up his pace. The tedious walk from the nearest bus stop to his and Archie’s house was a good twenty minutes, and returning to their abode from his office without a car to drive was not only emotionally taxing; but physically as well. Maxie was cold beyond all consolation, shivering so much that it made his vision stutter on top of its blurry state, as his glasses fogged over in the weather. 

The man clad in reds and blacks could begin to see a house in the distance. It’s windows were darkly shrouded by thick curtains made to keep in the heat, which came off as an amazing thought for the bone-chilled man under constant barrage of the sky’s endless supply of water pellets. A silhouette could be seen, however, unmistakably Archie shaped. The sailor was pacing frustratedly, but froze as he heard something. 

“A-Archie...” Maxie called out, legs deciding it would be nice to lock up from the sheer cold. Maxie repeated his fragile words, causing Archie to finally notice his presence, prompting the sailor to run off deeper into the house, only to burst out from the side door holding a boiled-wool blanket. Seeing how bad Maxie’s situation was, Archie swaddled his love in the blanket before scooping him up and sauntering inside. He could feel how awfully cold his other had become. 

Maxie made small squeaking noises in his state, the sound weak, yet gentle. The stronger one rushed, getting the redhead to a bed as quickly as possible. 

“Stay here, ‘Kay?” Archie shushed Maxie’s cries. The sailor ended up running off down the hall and up some decently steep stairs, where most the towels were held. His eyes darted from side to side, scraping through the many rolled cloths, finding the few that would be the warmest. Without any further hesitation, he elegantly whipped around on his heels to sprint down the hallway once again. With great haste he returned, only to find Maxie still shivering much alike a snorunt. He was whining to himself, curled up underneath the blanket. Archie’s heart ached. 

“Hey, Max..” Archie pulled the smaller to his body, warm from adrenaline, and the sprinting he had done to fetch his towels. Maxie looked up at Archie, giving him an almost pained look. He seemed ashamed of himself beyond all reason. 

“I’m gon’ take off y’ clothes, okay? They’re soakin’ wet, so I’ll have to put ‘em through th’ dryer.” Archie made sure he was at least a little okay with it, recognizing a small nod from his husband. He sighed, and helped Maxie undress. He kept a towel in one hand so any skin that became exposed would be dried off by its scratchy surface, while the other gently pulled the wet cloth from Maxie’s shivering form. It stuck to his skin, clinging onto him like a parasite, almost. Taking a soft breath, Archie snugly wrapped a towel around Maxie, then pulled him close. 

Archie looked down at Maxie, getting a gauge of how much smaller Maxie really was. He is tall, and holds himself proudly, but all the layers, sweaters, coats, and the like all piled up on him concealed how bare-bones he was. Archie could swear he’d be able to snap him like a twig by holding him too tightly. So what does he do but squeeze Maxie tighter, trying to exchange heat. The smaller of the two quietly whined, writhing helplessly. 

They both sighed in unison, the two tones in their voices sparking a form of harmony. 

“You’re really warm.” Maxie commented bluntly, stating only the most obvious things out there. He was a genius, yes, but a tad bit scatterbrained. Archie loved the small quirk in his behavior, finding his mild forgetfulness as something of charm. The sailor smiled warmly. 

“Hahah, yeah, seems like it!” His grin was framed flawlessly by the thick, short beard he held. Maxie smiled at him. 

“But ya’re more than warm, Maxie. You’re pretty damn ‘hot’ if I do say so m’self~”

Cue the shriek. 

Maxie huffed almost indignantly, eyes going wide as the comment processed through him, different levels of flustered behavior made their way onto Maxie’s beet red face. Archie got what he wanted. 

“I love ya, y’ dork~” the sailor curled over him before gently pressing a kiss to the back of Maxie’s neck. Making a soft sigh, the geologist melted like lava into Archie’s arms. 

“What was that for?” Maxie turned over so his back was to Archie’s chest, tugging the towel tighter around his body. He settled down before closing his eyes. 

“Because I love you?”

“Hmmm…”

“...Is there something wrong with that?” Archie meant that as mostly sarcastic, but it seemed that Maxie forgot such concepts existed. 

“What? That’s a stupid question!” Maxie looked almost offended, extending his scrawny neck to press a lovingly plush kiss to Archie’s jaw. 

“There is nothing wrong with that. I love you, damn it. You and your Pirate ass.” Maxie grinned, his fragile gaze looking into Archie’s eyes. It was a weak stare, yet strong; confident. 

“And you’re m’ sweet little nerd~” whispered Archie, returning the look, but more strong compared to his partner’s. They held in place until Maxie took in a sharp breath, making Archie worry slightly. 

“Is there somethin’ wr—“ before he even finished the sentence, he got his answer in the form of a small kitten-esq sneeze. Archie’s eyes glowed with warmth at the noise. 

“Ughh…”

“Y’ should sleep. Don’t want the cold to become something worse.” Archie pat the redhead with a small bit of force. 

“I’m fine, it’s just a little dust that got into my…” Maxie found himself sneezing once again, Archie returning the action with a small glare. In response, he sighed, and swiveled to lay down. 

“Okay. I’ll rest.” He mumbled, eyes trailing off to the side, only sinking into the mattress once Archie snuggled up next to him. 

“Next time, take an umbrella with ya’.”


End file.
